Errandole Drighta
Biography Errandole Drighta was the husband to Three Pillars member, Hálloeua Drighta Däesha. They were married on 12/3/205,160, and had five* children together. Early Life Errandole had lived in Molöna Cöra all his life, and began showing interest in Halloeua in 205,158 YA, and began dropping hints that she should date him. She flirted with him a bit but wanted to see what the parts of the Biblycal Jungle had to offer. While at Xylliarr, a northern Byblical town on 7/20/205,159 YA, Hálloeua met Limearya Ellopríse, a young Daruung traveler on a mission to unite the world. The Bybs were impressed with Limearya's vocabulary and her message. The two cultures hadn't fought in many millennia and they were looking forward to modernization. Limearya and Halloeua became fast friends, and the two travelled around the Biblycal Jungle for over a year. In the months before leaving for Nëon, Halloeua decided she wanted to marry, and after traveling across the Jungle and returningto he hometown, Halloeua asked Limearya's advice on which suitor she should marry. Limearya suggested Errandole as he was tall for a Byb, handsome, and came from a successful family. Halloeua liked her suggestion and began to date for a few weeks, when he heard she was planning on traveling to Nëon, he proposed marriage so they could get married in their sacred temples and not have to wait. She accepted and the two were married on 12/3/205,160. Relationships Errandole and Halloeua had five* children together. Halloeua and had her first child, Hidyran Däesha at age 17. She had a daughter, Faläenei Däesha at age 20. Hálloeua's second daughter, Elaweyna Däesha's parentage has had some debate, Hálloeua and Errandole were rumored to have an open relationship, and in the early years even have relations with Limearya Ellopríse. Elaweyna's skintone was noticeably lighter than her siblings and Errandole was noticeably colder towards this child. It is generally accepted that Elaweyna's biological father is an unknown Daruung man, and this bothered Errandole to the point that the two no longer had such an open relationship, and his less loving behavior caused rifts between him and his two eldest children as well. The two welcomed another child, Wynahzzi Däesha i 205,180. Lastly, Hálloeua had one more child in 205,193 at age 49, a boy named Kaelyxas. Later Years and Death Errandole would on and off travel with Halloeua over the years, and help build the Three Pillars operations and trade networks from Biblycal Jungle. After the disastrous events of the Three Pillars destruction on 4/12/205,208 YA, Errandole was devastated. After his initial grief, he strove to keep the organization together and running, and buried himself in work rather than focus on family. He had lost his wife and eldest daughter of that day. Hidyran Däesha had stayed close with his siblings but not really his father, and he was spiraling out of control and will to live. He lived hollowly for a dozen years before challenging the new Asrykoan leader, Mitiria Teffònidas to a duel on 8/8/205,220 YA, in which both of them died. This broke Errandole in a new way, he completely stepped down from his duties, and attempted to be closer with his remaining children, including Elaweyna. Wynahzzi and Kaelyxas spent time with him for a bit, but Errandole was quite depressing to be around, and they became busy with their Three Pillar positions. Elaweyna however came to forgive Errandole for his behavior towards her after he apologized, and would come and visit and read to him nearly every day. Errandole had become frail and wouldn't eat for periods of time, and had to have a nurse look after him. On 6/18/205,223 YA he overdosed on pills he had hoarded. His three living children and many Bybs attended his funeral.Category:Moobish Category:Character Category:Historical Category:Deceased Category:Biblycal